Fashion Etiquette (Mesdames)
Morning Dress (Before 8:00am SLT - Though can be worn at any time in the comfort of one's apartment) Gowns: *Robe á l'Anglaise *Robe á la Caraco *Robe á Pet-en-lair *Robe á la Polonaise Accesories: *Hat (Required for Mass) *Fan (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Shawl (Optional - Autumn, Winter) *Gloves (Optional (Required for Mass) Afternoon Dress (8:00am SLT - 12:00pm SLT) Gowns: *Robe á l'Anglaise - With stomacher *Robe á la Francaise *Robe á la Caraco *Robe á Pet-en-lair *Robe á la Polonaise Accesories: *Hat (Optional) *Parasol (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Fan (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Shawl (Optional - Autumn, Winter) *Gloves (Optional) Evening Dress (12:00pm SLT onwards) Gowns: *Robe á l'Anglaise - Formal *Robe á la Francaise *Robe á la Pet-en-lair Accesories: *Small Hat (Optional) *Fan (Optional) *Gloves in White *Feathers (Optional) State Dress (For State Occasions) Gowns: *Grand Habit de Cour Accesories: *Powdered Wig *Feathers in White, cream or grey *Tiara (For married ladies) *Gloves in White *Fan (Optional) Hair Hair should be piled on top of the head, drapes over a net or cage, to create the fasionable 'pouffe', false hair can be added to create the desired height and volume. The pouffe can be decorated with practically anything, feathers, sashes, ribbons, plumes, flowers to mini-scenes and ships in full sail. Grand Habit du Cour The Grand Habit du Cour was the official state dress of the French Court, worn to all state occasions. Every female courtier was required to own at least Grand Habit du Cour to attend these events. These gowns were very elaborate and were made of the best materials and in a range of styles. They had a low circular neckline, with the large and flirtatious fully lace sleeves. The panniered skirt and petticoat, wider than the average Robe á la Francaise, would be highly decorated. The Grand Habit du Cour did not have a saque-back, like most formal gowns of the period, but it did have a train. Trains Trains were worn with the Grand Habit de Cour. The length of the train was determined by the rank of the lady who wore it, with members of the royal family having the longest trains. Train Lengths: *Mademoiselle or Madame - No Train *Baronesse - 0.5 Metres *Comtesse - 1.5 Metres *Marquise - 2 Metres *Princesse - 2.5 Metres *Duchesse - 3 Metres *Princesse Etranger - 3.5 Metres *Princesse du Sang - 4 Metres *Fille de France - 4.5 Metres *Dauphine - 5 Metres *Reine - 5.5 Metres Makeup The face was powdered until it was a chalky white. The eyebrows were usually drawn on or fake ones made of mouse hair were applied, and the lips and cheeks plastered (literally) with rouge. A dark or tanned complexion at the time was a sign of outdoor labour, and was associated with the peasantry. Fashionable ladies would wear masks outside on sunny days to stay pale, wear a large hat or carry a parasol around. Smallpox scars were covered in velvet cut outs of circles, crescent, diamonds and spades, and to draw attention to facial features. Riding Habits These are special gowns designed to be one by ladies whilst on horseback. They consist of a man's military style hacket, with a full skirt. They are usually worn with matching tricornes or feathered hats. Social Events Different events required different dress codes and different degrees of formality. Mass, Levers, Breakfast, Picnics *Robe á la Caraco / Robe á Pet-en-lair / Robe á l'Anglaise / Robe á la Polonaise *Hat (Required for Mass) *Fan (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Shawl (Optional - Autumn, Winter) *Gloves (Optional (Required for Mass) *Powdered Face Hunts and Races *Riding Habit *Tricorne and Gloves ' Garden Parties, Promenades' *Robe á Pet-en-lair / Robe á l'Anglaise / Robe á la Polonaise *Brimmed Hat *Gloves *Shawl (Optional - Autumn, Winter) *Fan (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Powdered Face Afternoon Tea, Lunch, Salons before 12pm, Receiving before 12pm *Robe á l'Anglaise / Robe á la Polonaise / Informal Robe á la Francaise *Gloves *Shawl (Optional - Autumn, Winter) *Fan (Optional - Spring, Summer) *Powdered Face *Powdered Wig (optional) Dinner Parties, Salons after 12pm, Receiving after 12pm, Funerals, Couchers *Robe á la Francaise / Robe á l'Angaise *Powdered Face and Wig *Gloves *Feathers (optional) *Fan (optional) Balls and Formal Receptions *Robe á la Francaise with Panniers *Powdered Face and Wig *Gloves *Feathers (optional) *Fan (optional) State Balls, State Banquets, Wedding *Grand Habit du Cour with Train depending on rank *Powdered Face and Wig *Gloves *Feathers *Fan (optional)